


Space, Frak, or Marry?

by anonymous_sibyl



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-12
Updated: 2006-06-12
Packaged: 2017-10-04 03:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous_sibyl/pseuds/anonymous_sibyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Again and again and again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Space, Frak, or Marry?

**Author's Note:**

> This work is licensed under a [Creative Commons Attribution-Noncommercial-No Derivative Works 3.0 United States License](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-nd/3.0/us/). None of the media or characters written about in my fanfiction belong to me and I make no profit from these works. 

"Tigh, Baltar, Zarek?"

"Space Baltar, frak Zarek, marry Tigh."

_"Tigh?"_

"You'd rather Zarek? Or Baltar?" She leaned her elbows on her desk. "Starbuck, Kat, Dee?"

"Space Kat, frak Starbuck, marry Dee. Was there even a challenge in that?"

"And you think you challenged me?"

"I think I can. Billy, my father, or..." He smirked as he drew out the silence. "Me?"

"Oh, dear. That is difficult. Billy is so dear to me, and your father is quite valuable..." She tapped her finger on her teeth and laughed when he glared impatiently. "Frak you. Again and again."

"And again?"

"And again."


End file.
